Under the Bright Sun
by Troll99
Summary: Dylan and Rommie meet after years of being separated Final chapter added FINISHED!
1. The Truth Revealed

Title: Under the bright sun - Dylan's POV Spoilers: None Rating: PG Pairing: Rommie/Dylan Summary: Dylan and Rommie meet after years of being separated Author's Note: I do not own Andromeda or its characters Additional Note: First two paragraphs are taken from kiraananke's story "The Pale Moon Gleams" (changed from third to first person). This story is a sequel to hers. Feedback: YES, please  
  
******************************  
  
  
  
Part 1 - The Truth Revealed  
  
Pausing just inside the monumental doors to the general conference room, I straightened my High Guard uniform and settled my gaze on the sole figure walking towards me. She was beautiful, unchanged, with her own High Guard uniform set off disturbingly well by the Nietzschean arm helix. Looking at her face, I noticed that she was crying. Opening my arms, I allowed my eyes to fall shut as her inhumanly strong arms wrapped around my neck, using all that remained of my strength to lift her from the ground and squeeze in a bear hug. Finally releasing her, I smiled, holding out a hand and accepting hers.  
  
"Shining Path To Truth and Knowledge. It's good to see you're still around."  
  
Almost immediately after saying those words, I wanted to kick myself in the ass. They were far from the ones I really wanted to say. They sounded so ...... dull, official, not expressing what I truly felt. I could see a little hurt in Rommie's eyes and bite my tongue for being so awkward at expressing my true emotions. But it was already too late. The words have been spoken and, like so many times before, I spoiled the magic of the moment, being so damn stubborn. Trying to correct what I could, I simply looked at her and said: "Rommie, I think we need to talk somewhere where we will not be disturbed."  
  
She nodded, and I couldn't help myself but admire her. She seemed so ..... beautiful, so vibrant and yet so sad and longing for some words that would sooth her unmistakably deeply hurt soul. I could figure out what I saw in her eyes, but it had been so long since I had the chance to talk to her, that I was really afraid of saying more wrong words. After all, what did I know about her life since we last met? The fragments, which Trance told me, suggested, she has had a really rough time. And she deserved only the best. And only now I figured, she hadn't said a word since we met. It was somehow disturbing, so I turned to her and asked: "Rommie, you haven't said a word yet. Is something wrong?"  
  
She finally spoke in a low, quiet voice, voice so familiar to me: "No, Dylan, I'm just so overwhelmed by emotions that I find it hard to speak. I don't know how much you know, but believe me, these past few years since we last met have not been nice to me. Not at all. And I'm just so happy to see you again, that I need some time to get over it." As she spoke I couldn't help but notice, how much have I been missing her voice, the tender look in her eyes, her appearance, in fact everything about her, for these last years. And I simply asked myself, if it was worth. Was it worth - my stubbornness, my half-imaginary son, my life with Trance/Liandra, which has in fact been a big lie? Was it worth missing Rommie's devotion, her loyalty, and her love? And the answer was more than clear. No, it wasn't worth. And as of the look on Rommie's face, she felt the same way too. What the hell has happened to us then, that we had to part so unexpected? Were we predestined to make it through this period of loneliness? I was finally beginning to understand, that I have been missing her terribly. Perhaps it was time, to try to make it all up to her now. To reward her deep devotion, to finally allow her to be happy.  
  
With these thoughts still on my mind, I tried to concentrate on what I was in fact up to. I wanted desperately to convince Rommie, that I made a huge mistake when I let her go and I wanted even more desperately to convince her to come with me. And I wanted us to speak alone, without anyone interfering. So I said, trying to avoid her eyes: "I never thought that life would be nice on you. In fact, I didn't even know that you were still alive, not until recently. We have a lot to talk about. Is there any place, where we could speak undisturbed? I really want us to be alone."  
  
She nodded and said, her voice still extremely quiet: "Yes, there is one such place. But we have to walk and it takes about half an hour to get there."  
  
"I don't see a problem," I answered, still admiring her appearance.  
  
As we set off, she was leading me by the hand, which she was somewhat unwilling to surrender. We walked out of the building and turned against the mountains that rose right behind the Command. The path got harder to walk, rising higher and higher until we could see the whole Center like lying on a palm of a hand. As we were walking, we were still holding our hands. I looked at her from time to time. Her beautiful face was just the same I remembered. She had not changed a bit. Well, perhaps there were some marks of past experiences, written on it. It seemed perhaps more ....... like a face, that has seen too much pain, death and trouble. I asked myself then, what all happened to her in the last few years. I have been living like a bird in a golden cage while Rommie had to fight, to see death and enough spilled blood to fill rivers. I saw the traces of vanished hopes, and of desperation. And all this in fulfilling dreams, my dreams, which I almost gave up on! I felt ashamed. I gave up and Rommie continued to fight for the ideals, ideals that in fact weren't hers. They were the ideals of humans, not ones of the AIs. And in this second, I realized, how much she must love me. She was willing to risk everything, her happiness, her soul, and even her life, just to fulfill my dreams. And myself? What have I done to deserve such sacrifice from her? Have I ever treated her like she really deserved? I couldn't help but admire her for her deeds. I stopped for a while and she looked at me in surprise: "Why have you stopped? We're almost there."  
  
I didn't want to tell her the truth, not yet, so I just muttered: "I was just thinking of how you survived all these years, being surrounded by not always friendly humans, Nietzscheans, and other species. And I admire you for that."  
  
She hanged her eyes and smiled shyly: "I had a very good reason to keep on fighting. I was just hoping it would be over some day. Now, I really don't know: is it over, Dylan? Will you help me finish it?"  
  
I raised my hand and caressed her cheek, still carrying traces of spilt tears: "Rommie, I will do everything possible to make it over. If you'll only let me."  
  
Her smile grew wider and with the other hand, she gently touched mine, still caressing her face. She cocked her head slightly and pressed my palm against her cheek. "You don't have to have any doubts about me letting you, Dylan. I have been waiting for so long to hear these words from you ..... But, let's go further. We will be there in two or three minutes."  
  
I nodded and we continued walking. This time it was me who was unwilling to let her hand go.  
  
About two minutes later, we reached the small plateau, overlooking the center. The view was fantastic. Not far away from the edge, a small rock was situated just like a bench. Rommie led me there and we sat down, staying silent for a while.  
  
"It's wonderful here," I finally spoke. "It makes you feel so free, so undisturbed and yet so close to everything down there." I looked around. It really was a magnificent panorama. High mountains ranging behind us and a flat, widespread desert at our feet, with all the buildings of the center, runways, hangars and other facilities sitting down there like children's toys. Everything seemed so close. As if I could reach out my hand and touch it. And yet, I felt serenity, only occasional blows of wind interrupted the silence.  
  
Rommie sat still and after a while, spoke as if she would be speaking to herself: "This is my place. You're the only one who is allowed to come here. Every time I was depressed, when the past haunted me, when I needed to escape from everything and everyone, I came up here. I used to sit here for hours, just watching down, trying to forget the past, trying to convince myself, I have to go on with my life, with my mission. But it didn't always help."  
  
TBC 


	2. Shadows of the Past

Part 2 - Shadows Of The Past  
  
  
  
She turned to me and I could see, how tears began to well in her sad eyes again. It hurt me a lot to see her so sad, so I laid my arm around her shoulders and pulled her close: "I am so sorry Rommie. I wish I had known it. Maybe I could have come sooner."  
  
She pressed herself to me and I could feel her trembling, like she was human. She was so fragile, so vulnerable. She seemed like a little girl, not the mighty warship, always trying to protect me. But as I spoke, she shook her head and without pulling away from me, she said: "No, Dylan, it wouldn't help. Believe me, I always wished for you to be here. But it was me, who requested Trance to keep you safe and to make your life as happy as she could. It wasn't her fault. If there is anyone to blame, then it's me. I was the one who caused what happened to you with Trance. I didn't want you to be involved in this war, because I loved you too much. I wanted to prove myself in your eyes. I wanted you to forgive me what I did and I wanted you to be proud of me. Yes, I was dreaming of a day, the war would be over and you'd come back, I admit. But the war lasted and lasted and lasted and I slowly lost my hope. And when it was finally over, Trance at first didn't want to bring you back. After all, I am still officially Tyr's wife. If it weren't for Rev, I think I just might have gone crazy."  
  
Astonished, I looked at her. I saw tears flowing down her cheeks again and her big brown eyes looked at me with such plead in them, that I couldn't help but bowed to her and kissed her gently on her trembling lips. She seemed to be startled at first, but returned the kiss in the next moment. I closed my eyes and the only thing that mattered, was that we finally found each other.  
  
After a while, we parted and I could see a big question in her eyes: "See, Rommie, you just answered a lot of my questions right now. I was wondering how did Trance get the idea of deceiving me with her Liandra role. But first things first; I am so glad that I found you! I apologize for my first words. I really didn't want to say what I said. But I was so taken by your appearance, that my mind simply stopped and I couldn't remember any better way of saying how glad I am to see you. As of you, being Tyr's wife, I sincerely hope, we can solve this problem. As a matter of fact, I think he already knows it. From the words, we exchanged before, it is more than obvious, he knows why you stayed with him. And he is also prepared to let you go, if you want to."  
  
I stopped for a while to look into her eyes. She didn't say anything, but her eyes told me everything I wanted to know. Yes, she wanted to finally finish this weird situation with Tyr. What I saw, told me, she allied with him just to make sure, she'd have the best possible support in fulfilling my dreams. There was no trace of any emotional attachment to him. And it really made me breathe lighter. After all, spending so much time on his side as his wife could indeed change her feelings towards him. But it didn't. She was willing to close this door permanently. She was in fact all the time hoping for this situation to come and to enable her to break free from him. So I continued, while I was still able to think and talk: "You see, I was very hurt when you lied to me about Harper's death. Not because of the lie itself, but because it was you, who did it. You were the one I trusted blindly. Perhaps I didn't even trust myself so unconditionally as I did you. And it hurt extremely and for a very long time. And when you then came to save me from the Kalderans, I still couldn't quite forgive you. I felt that you had betrayed me, when you left with Tyr. And so I had two problems to choke upon: your lie and your departure. And it took me a very long time to realize, why you had to do it. No, don't try to object, " I hastily added, as I saw her opening her mouth, trying to say something, "just let me finish. Maybe I felt betrayed by you; maybe I knew already then that you mean much more than a fellow officer or a ship to me. Also much more than a friend. And my heart was bleeding to see you leave with Tyr. I needed much time to get over it. When Trance lately told me, what you and Tyr did, it suddenly came all back - I suddenly knew, I wanted to be with you all the time. All this time with Trance, or Liandra, or whatever we might name her, all this time, my memory was like wiped out. Perhaps it was good, I don't know, but it obviously wasn't enough to fill the emptiness, your departure caused in me. So, if we are speaking about forgiveness - I forgave you a long time ago."  
  
For the first time since we met, I saw a genuine smile on her face, a smile not being limited to her lips, but reflecting in her eyes too. I could see, that it troubled her immensely, would I be prepared to forgive her or not. So I added: "You know, Rommie, it took me a long time to realize this - I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you, if you only want it too."  
  
She smiled even wider and stretched to me, putting her soft lips on mine, kissing me tenderly and giving me the only answer I needed to get. The past seemed to slowly vanish away; the scars that the life put on us seemed to heal, or at least hurt no more. Even the fact, that Tyr officially still was her consort didn't matter any more. In this moment I realized, this was in fact my destiny. All the years, struggling to cope with the reality, trying to make a life with Trance and my son suddenly resembled a vague remembrance of the time in my life that had to happen just to make me see what I really wanted.  
  
As we parted, I could see a dreamy smile in her eyes, finally wiping away the pain and fear that touched me so much as I saw her walking to me a while ago. Yes, this was the Rommie I knew before; this was someone who was willing to cross even the last border for me. I reached behind her head, my fingers touching her black hair and pressing her face against my breast. Oh God, how have I longed to feel her so close to me, how have I desperately hoped for it! I kissed her hair. It smelled like fresh apples and felt so gentle. I could feel her arms wrapping around my waist, clinging to me like she'd never let me go again. It showed all her suppressed emotions, all her desire, relief of all the past cruelties that happened to her. Neither of us wanted to move. We simply enjoyed this moment of revelation. A moment, which uncovered our true feelings at last. I realized, Trance was right, when she stated, that even my son wouldn't be enough to keep me staying with them. My destiny was right here with this special woman.  
  
But there was something more about this moment. I really understood what did Trance do for me in the past years. I knew I would never understand her, but I knew now, she did it for me. And for Rommie. She, like Tyr, knew all the way, that this illusion of me living with her and Tyr living with Rommie would burst just like a soap bubble when the right time comes. And it came. It was here. The right moment. And both of them quietly retreated in order to enable Rommie and me to start a new chapter of our lives. In this moment I thanked God that I had the privilege to know so many good persons, so many who cared about Rommie and me. Care enough even to sacrifice themselves, just like Rommie did. Instantly I felt unworthy of all these sacrifices that were brought in order to make me happy. I remembered Harper, who did his best to keep Andromeda going, who was so lost after Beka's disappearance, who eventually got killed by Tyr. And I remembered Beka, who saved me from the black hole, although she knew she'd die at doing it. And I remembered my ship, Andromeda Ascendant, who also did everything possible to satisfy me, always gave me shelter and comforted me when I was down, who never retreated when she had to risk herself in a battle and who, last but not least, gave Rommie freedom to be an individual. And finally disappeared in a black hole, together with Beka. In my mind, I thanked them all, all these fine persons, who were lost along the road. It came to my mind that we will really have to do our best to honor their memory. And what could be better than reviving the Commonwealth, keeping it flourish and strengthen, together with Rommie. In this moment, I made my conclusion: I will no longer run away, I will no longer hide in the shadow and let the others do the work for me. No, together with Rommie, I will make this new Commonwealth a strong, healthy and just institution.  
  
With this thought, my heart began to beat faster and I felt kind of proud rising in me. Proud upon making a right decision. Rommie obviously felt something was going on inside me, so she raised her head and looked me in the eyes. Her deep, dark eyes were so filled with happiness, as I have never seen them before. Even in the old days, when we all were together on Andromeda, she never looked so happy as she did now. I planted a kiss on each of her eyes and told her about my decision. She smiled at me and answered: "Dylan, I must confess, I wanted something else initially. I wanted we both could go somewhere and spend a time of our own, just trying to forget what happened, what kept us apart. But you are right. We owe it to all of them. They deserved to be remembered and it is the best thing that their sacrifices reaped such recognition."  
  
I smiled back and said: "Well, Rommie, I don't think we should start right now. As for the moment, my only desire is, to spend sometime with you alone, just like you said. I believe I have so much to make up to you that I don't know if I'll ever be able to do. Yes, they all gave their best for me. But I think it was you, who sacrificed the most. You had to deny your true being for such a long time. You had to risk your life for so many times. You had to give up your emotions. You had to cope with the guilt. And you didn't know if your loyalty would ever be gratified. You did everything you did just to fulfill someone else's dreams. And I think this is the greatest sacrifice of all."  
  
I hugged her close again and we sat there in silence, only the wind occasionally making some sounds as it blew through the rocks. I don't know how long we sat there. The time just flew by and suddenly I noticed the sun was setting down. It became colder and I shivered a bit. It couldn't escape Rommie so she worriedly looked at me: "Are you cold, Dylan? We should better return."  
  
I nodded and thought of how Tyr will react to this. We stood up and started downwards holding close. After we came back to the center, I saw Tyr standing in the front of the big building. I could swear, I saw a glimpse of jealousy in his eyes as he saw us walking hugged and obviously expressing our love. But it quickly disappeared and he smiled at us: "Well, sir, I see you both made up. I think we should go inside. After all, there are still some things that have to be clarified."  
  
TBC 


	3. Giving and Taking

Part 3 - Giving And Taking  
  
  
  
I nodded and we followed him inside. As I looked at Rommie, I could see a trace of guilt in her eyes, but it didn't last for long. As she turned her look to me, it made place to the now so familiar look of a woman in love, finally being together with the loved one.  
  
As we came to the Tyr's and Rommie's premises, Tyr showed me to sit and said: "Captain, we must make one thing clear. Ascendant is still my wife. And you'll have to give me some damn good reasons to let her go."  
  
I was a bit surprised with this statement, but didn't fail to notice a hint of amusement in his voice. So I just sat down and started: "You know, Tyr, I can give you plenty reasons why to let her go. First: she has been loyal to you all the time, although you always knew it wasn't an emotional bond between you. Second: you are now the leader of joint Nietzschean prides and can therefore choose a wife from your own species. Third: I am intending to join in the leading the new Commonwealth, Commonwealth you are allied with and I need her to assist me in it. And finally: I love her and I want to spend my life with her. And I think she wants it too."  
  
Rommie was silent and at this point turned to Tyr too: "I don't think I can add anything to this. You knew it all the way, Tyr. And yes, I want to live with Dylan, I want to assist him in upholding the Commonwealth. You don't need me any more as your wife. You will still have all our cooperation, but I want to be free, to shape my life on Dylan's side as I always wanted it to. I think there is no way, you can make it different. I have been completely loyal to you all the time. And this is the reward I request from you. You must give me my freedom back."  
  
Tyr's face showed no expression upon hearing our arguments. After Rommie finished, we sat in silence for a while. Tyr was looking out the window and obviously trying to formulate his answer. He then slowly turned to us and spoke: "Sir, as I told you before, it is that simple. Yes, I knew, Ascendant stayed with me only to fulfill your ideas. And I didn't mind that, at least not at first. However, I admit, I got attached to her during the time we spent together. She was invaluable ally and consort all this time. Completely loyal, as long as it suited your interests, your ideas. And a very tough opponent, when I tried to do something else. As much as I hate to admit it, I will miss her. Both: as an ally and as my wife. I believe you wouldn't expect such confession from me, especially when it comes to an android. But it would be a very foolish thing to try to stand in your way. And I have no doubts, I would make her my worst enemy if I did it. And therefore I have no intentions to omit you in fulfilling your dreams. Ascendant is free to go as she wishes. And I wish both of you that you succeed in what you're up to. I believe we three have the power, to make this universe a better place for all the beings. After the period of darkness, it is finally time, that sun shines for everyone."  
  
My eyes shot to Rommie and I saw such a mild expression on her face, I haven't seen in years on any face I met. It was a perfect picture of happiness, of relief, that the long-lasting nightmare has finally ended. I kept looking at that face, realizing, that I almost forgot, how beautiful she was. Her eyes turned to me and I could see in them that her dreams had finally come true. She can finally break free from her punishment which she took over by deciding to ally with Tyr in order to fulfill what she thought was her obligation to me. I realized how much must my rejection have hurt her. God, I only hope, I can make it up to her!  
  
I turned to Tyr, who sat there, looking at us with bad hidden amusement in his eyes, smiling faintly. "Thank you, Tyr. I know it's not been an easy decision for you. But I also believe, you knew it all the way."  
  
He nodded, stood up and took a step towards us. He put his hand on Rommie's shoulder and said quietly: "Ascendant, I would like to thank you, for being with me all this time. I haven't always been good to you, I know. I understand that you still feel I betrayed you and your family. I just hope you'll understand that it was the only possibility to fulfill my plans. I really didn't want to be an undertaker for your family, but it was inevitable. The universe does not tolerate weaklings and I had to grab the opportunity to make it better. I believe our plans are almost accomplished now. So I will let you two alone now. We can discuss our further steps later on."  
  
Rommie looked at him with an indefinite look in her eyes, got to her feet and continued staring at him. Slowly she lifted herself on the tips of her toes and gave him a kiss on a cheek.  
  
"Yes, Tyr, I know all that. I know what your plans were and I know that you didn't want to kill Andromeda or anyone aboard. But, I will never be able to forget it. It will remain in me forever. So, please, don't ask me to forget it. I might forgive you sometime. But right now, the memories are still too fresh and still too hurting. Yes, you have been justly to me lately. But the beginning of it all is still alive in me. So, I would really appreciate, if you leave us alone. Dylan and I have a lot to talk about."  
  
She took off her arm helix and handed it over to Tyr: "I believe, that it is only right to give it back to you. After all, I really don't need nor want to carry it any more. It reminds me on some of the darkest moments of my life."  
  
Tyr looked somehow disturbed with her words, but didn't answer. Slowly his look fell to the helix, Rommie was offering him. Hesitantly, as if he didn't really know as if to accept it or not, he reached for it and took it in his hand. He looked at me like through some haze, bowed a little and left the room.  
  
TBC 


	4. The Revelation

Part 4 - The Revelation  
  
  
  
Rommie walked over to a window and stood there, looking out, with her arms crossed in front of her. She remained silent. For a moment I didn't know what to do, but than got to my feet and walked to her. I stepped beside her and looked out the window for a second. She was still standing there like paralyzed and so I turned to her. I saw a small glistening tear trailing down her cheek and hugged her. She turned to me and I saw that another and another and another tear accompanied the first one. I looked in her deep dark eyes and saw that the memories broke free from their hideout deep down in her soul. She leaned on me, put her arms around me and began to shake. I tried my best to comfort her and suddenly the flashback of me, holding her in my arms after she was forced to kill Gabriel came alive. For the second time, my faithful companion needed my help. It hurt me to saw her so miserable again, but on the other hand it felt good to be needed by her. I knew that she will calm down eventually and didn't want to force her into anything. So we just stood there for some time, without saying a word, just holding each other, knowing that we both wished it could last forever. We knew, that the sins of the past have been unearthed again and it felt like a catharsis. We felt that we have to go through this to be able to start anew.  
  
I really don't know how long we stood there. It grew dark in the room, but I didn't care. I felt like Rommie was the only bond that kept me alive and holding her was just like clinging on a string of life. Slowly she stopped sobbing and looked at me. Her eyes were still red of crying but I could see a new hope in them. A new hope for a better tomorrow.  
  
"I'm sorry Dylan for being so sentimental. But I can't help. It all came back to me: Tyr's betrayal, me lying to you about Harper's death, your unwillingness to forgive me, you in the Kalderan prison. And more: destruction of Andromeda, dark years that followed, me almost loosing hope I'd ever see you again. And most of all, my fear as we met today. Dylan, I am kind of a warship, still. But I was scared to death that you might not have forgiven me. And I thank you that you did. This way I might be able to forgive myself too."  
  
I was a bit surprised to hear her last statement. So I thought for a while how to respond and than answered: "Rommie, please, understand one thing: you have nothing to forgive yourself. You did some things that were not exactly by the Protocol, yes. But you more that equaled them by making this great sacrifice. I couldn't expect such sacrifice from no one, me included. If I were in your place I'd probably break and end up somewhere sitting in a dirty bar, drinking myself into oblivion and pitying myself for the things I haven't done, but should have done. So, please, don't be so hard on yourself. It would be better if you were hard on me. Everything you did was to put yourself on every possible mental torture, just in order to pay for the sins you thought you committed. But it was far too much. Your sins have been forgiven long time ago. So don't carry this guilt within any more. I too have committed sins. I hurt you and the others when it wasn't necessary. And therefore I am begging you to forgive me my sins too. You weren't the only one who crossed the line. I did it too. Perhaps even more than you think I did. Can you forgive me, Rommie? Can you forgive me for being such an idiot all the way? Can you ever forgive me for being so cold hearted to you?"  
  
She looked at me with a small smile on her face and relief in her eyes: "Dylan, there is nothing I would have to forgive you. Although it did hurt me, you being with Trance and rejecting me when I needed your support. But I understood you even then and I forgave you almost instantly. Just promise me one thing, will you?"  
  
"Rommie, anything you want!"  
  
"Promise me, you'll be there for me when I need you. And I need you now; desperately! I need to feel that I'm worth being at your side. I need to feel wanted and loved. I must know that I did what I was supposed to. Could you do this for me, please?"  
  
Her eyes were pleading and I couldn't help but smile at her: "Yes, I will always be there for you, Rommie! You are more than worth being at my side and you definitely did what you were supposed to, even more. I can't promise you we'll be happy all the time. But I can promise you, you'll never ever lose me again. It took me a long time to realize that, but now I'm completely sure. I just want you to be with me, to help me and to relieve my soul. I need you too. We have lost so much time. It might not be of such importance to you, but it sure is to me. I feel like I've finally stepped out of the darkness."  
  
She smiled happily and kissed me passionately.  
  
I still quite don't know how we came to our room. I remember only the overwhelming love and passion that took us in the wild dance of emotions, extracting only the best of us and letting all the past darkness to dissolve in the vision of a new, brighter tomorrow. It has been ages since I felt this way - being cherished, wanted and giving all of my deep love to someone. The memories resembled the blizzard of compassion and her comforting presence, her endless love. Presence that has so long been missed. Love, which I almost forgot I was capable of feeling and expressing. All the time we spent in darkness, in oblivion, in rejecting the reality was gone. There was only one thing that mattered - finally we were both experiencing the giving and taking of someone's best.  
  
Next morning I woke up and stared at Rommie, lying and sleeping peacefully beside me. Her face was partly covered with the hair, so I strode it aside to see her beautiful face, face I've been missing for so long. She seemed so innocent while asleep. Like a child, knowing it's safe and loved. And the lines of sorrow on her face seemed to have disappeared altogether. I couldn't get my eyes off her and as if she'd felt it, she slowly opened her eyes. At first I saw a ray of fear in them, but as they rested on me, smile returned into them and her lips gave me a shining smile.  
  
"Morning, Rommie," I said and kissed her tenderly. She returned my kiss and wrapped her arms around my neck.  
  
After we parted, she snuggled close to me: "Morning, Dylan. I love you!"  
  
"Did you sleep well, honey?" I asked and caressed her hair.  
  
"I haven't slept that well in years. Dylan, would you believe avatars could have nightmares? I had them. All these years there wasn't a single night when I wouldn't dream of all the horrible things that happened and I always woke up in fear that you might be dead. Tonight I had no bad dreams. Only nice ones. Thank you for returning, Dylan. Thank you for making me happy."  
  
I stood up and went to the window. It was a sunny day, so I figured we have been asleep for quite a long time. I heard Rommie getting up behind me and the soft sound of her bare feet on the floor as she came upon me. I suddenly felt her arms wrapping around me and her body leaning on me. She laid her head on my back and sighed with relief.  
  
I turned to her and took her in my arms: "Look, Rommie, there's such a beautiful day outside. Why don't we dress up and go to your ..... our ..... place? I feel like being reborn again. My fears are all gone and all I want to feel is your closeness, your love, my love for you and my endless desire to hold you like this forever."  
  
We kissed again. I don't think I'll ever get enough of kissing her. I felt like someone who's been lost in a desert and at the end of his strength, when death almost covered his tired eyes, he suddenly saw a beautiful oasis and with his last power walks up there and finds everything he needs to survive; not only water and food, but also his true love.  
  
Rommie broke from me to look me in the eyes. Her big dark eyes were so happy that it almost hurt. My god, what has she been through, how much have I missed her! As she softly spoke, I could hardly understand her. But after a while her words did come through to me: "Dylan, I love you more than you can imagine. Let's go to our place. Let's start our new life under the bright sun."  
  
FIN 


End file.
